Too Much H2O
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: Just a fanfic reminding us all why we shouldn't drink too much water! Too bad Ash had to figure that out the hard way! Rated T just to be safe!


Hey guys it's me again Toadettegirl2012! I was bored yesterday and had nothing to do, so why not write a fanfic? This one is like completely random and I find it pretty funny. No shipping in this one, just a humorous fanfic about pee! hehe! Enjoy :)

Disclamier: I don't own pokemon if I did...Misty would have never existed on PokeEarth

Too Much H2O

Bye: Toadettegirl2012

Summary: Just a Pokémon fanfic reminding us all why never to drink too much water! Too bad Ash had to figure out the hard way! Rated T just to be safe

* * *

It was a hot summer day in the Unova region, and three friends where walking toward the next city. The three weren't walking in their usual fashion, today the friends switched it up. Cilan was in the front following the map, Iris walked behind him and Ash was in the back (TG2012: oh no pokemon in this fic either, no hard feeling I just think that they get in the way) finishing off his third bottle of water.

"Ash are you sure you should be drinking all that water?" Iris asked looking back at her friend.

Ash shrugged, "It's hot out here, we need to stay hydrated right?"

"Yeah I guess," she said turning back around.

About fifteen minutes later, Ash wished he hadn't drank so much water, his bladder was now complaining about the liquid in it.

_'Great, now I gotta pee,'_ he thought looking around, the path they were on had no trees or and bushes he could go behind to do his business just dirt and grass, _'well I don't have to go that bad anyway, I think I can wait,'_

Five or ten minutes passed and Ash felt fine, it was about twenty minutes later when the trainer started to feel uncomfortable. Ash made a face, as his bladder sent him another signal about the urine in it, Ash bit his lip as it lasted a few seconds then left, he gave a sigh.

_'Come on, I can hold it, my bladders not that full anyway,'_ he thought, then he flinched as he felt another pressure at his bladder, _'just ignore it,'_ he told himself.

Minutes past and the pressure in his bladder seem to grow worse and worse and Ash was finding it harder and harder to keep his mind off peeing. That's when ash felt a horrible pressure pass over his bladder, he grunted.

"Did you say something Ash?" Iris asked looking over to him.

Ash shook his head, "No I didn't say anything," Iris shrugged and turned back around. Ash clenched his fist at his side, he could feel the rest of the water he had drank enter his bladder, he bit his tongue to keep from groaning. The group walked on, each step Ash was finding it harder and harder to keep from shoving his hands between his legs, each step he feared liquid would come out.

Ash bit his lip harder, _'Damn it, ohhh I gotta pee, bad!'_ he looked up at the green haired connoisseur in front, "Uh Cilan how much father do we have to go?"

"According to the map about a mile and a half," Cilan answered

_'A mile and a half?!'_ Ash thought, "Er uh how long is that going to take?"

Cilan shrugged, "An hour possibly an hour and a half,"

Ash groaned he dug his fingernails into his palms as he felt another signal from his bladder.

"Ash your such a little kid," Iris said, "we all know you want your gym badge but we have to get there first,"

Ash didn't answer as he pressed his thighs closer together, and started to take smaller steps.

_'Oh was does Mother Nature have to be so cruel?!'_ Ash thought a few minutes later, he could tell that his bladder was entirely full. The trainer quickly made sure no one was looking before stopping he crossed his legs and squeezed them tightly together he sighed as it relived some of the pressure.

"Come on Ash, your slowing us down," Cilan called

Ash hurried to catch up, each large step made his bladder screamed for him to stop moving, when Ash caught up he pressed his legs together as close as he could to try to stop the pressure. He whimpered to himself as the pressure rush through his viens painfully, he crossed his legs for a few moments before continuing to keep up with his friends.

_'Crap, if I don't pee soon I swear to Mew my bladders going to burst!'_ Ash thought desperately.

Soon the path the friends where walking on broke into a forest and trees and bushes lined the path. Ash looked at the trees wondering if he could slip away and pee behind one, but it wasn't going to be easy when the closest on was five feet away. If he tried his friends would more than likely ask questions.

_'Ohhhh, I gotta pee!'_ Ash thought his hands wrapped around his waist and where itching just to go between his legs,_'I should proabaly just tell Iris and Cilan have to go...but on the other hand it be embrassing...plus Iris will think I'm a little kid,'_ there was another great pressure, Ash closed his eyes and clenched his teeth waiting for it to pass.

"Ash is something wrong?" Ash opened his eyes; Iris had stopped and was looking at him with confusion on her face.

Ash blinked and put his hands back at his sides trying to contain his composer, "huh oh I'm okay," he answered quickly, standing up and not moving made the pressure in his bladder increases greatly, Ash made a face of discomfort.

"Hey Cilan," Iris called up to the connoisseur, "I think there's something wrong with Ash!"

The connoisseur walked over, "You alright Ash?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Ash said giving a shaky smile, he was starting to tap his foot and drum his fingers against his legs, it was the only thing that keep his hands from going between his legs and his legs not to cross over each other.

"Are you sure you're not sick or anything?" Iris asked

Ash shook his head, "Nope, I'm hundred percent okay," Ash said quickly, _'If I stand here any longer I think I'm gonna lose it!_' Ash thought, his bladder was screaming!

"You sure your not coming down with something?" Iris asked still spectcaill about her friend

"I'm fine!'" Ash said a bit louder then he ment to, his bladder was starting to give off a warm sensation that he didn't like.

Iris sweatdropped, "Okay, Ash don't have to be such a little kid,"

Cilan said shruged,"Alright if your fine then Ash let's keep moving," Iris and Cilan continued walking.

Ash made sure they weren't looking before looking down at his pants he had sworn during that two minute conversation he had felt liquid leak out of him. Ash didn't think much before shoving one of his hands down his pants, he felt the front of his boxers, there was a small portion that felt warm and wet.

Ash bit his lip and blushed, he did leak,_ 'At least it wasn't a lot,'_ he thought pulling his hand from his pants and catching up with his friends.

More time past and the Kanto trainer was getting more and more desperate. Every couple of seconds his bladder would send him signals and each time Ash pressed his legs closer and closer together.

Ash was biting his lip, he didn't know how much longer he could hold it, "Cilan how much longer?"

Cilan glanced back, "Ash you asked me that twenty minutes ago, we're still a good mile or so away"

Ash forced himself to swallow a whimper,_ 'It's been only twenty minutes?! It felt hours!'_ Ash took a breath, _'I just need to relax that's all, I can hold it for a little_ _longer...ugh!'_ another pressure, Ash couldn't take much more of this!

A few minutes later the group was coming close to exiting the forest. Ash looked around nervously, he knew as soon as they got though the forest it be all dirt road, and he had a strong feeling he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer! Ash looked around and spotted a nearby bush, he looked toward his friends, they weren't watching, this was his chance! The trainer broke off the trail and slowly made his way over toward the bush, each slow step was agonizing but the thought of finally peeing was so great he kept moving, he couldn't miss his only chance! Ash was a few feet away from the bush, his bladder was pulsing madly and he could already feel a bit of fluid being released in steady drops, it felt warm inside his pants. Ash contined moving he was so close, so close of freedon from the pressure that toutured hims, so close-

"Ash where are you going?!" Iris called, wondering why her friend was standing near a bush.

Ash frozen, and cursed under his breath as a trail of anime tears ran down his face, he fixed his face before turning around, "Uh, I um thought I heard a noise in this bush over there," Ash laughed nervously pressing his legs a bit closer together fourcing the pee to stop it flow, "I uh guess I was wrong," he made his way back to the trail. When they weren't watching Ash let the trail of anime tears run down his face.

Another ten minutes passed by, marking a full hour of Ash holding his pee. Ash groaned quietly he was losing the battle between him and his bladder.

_'I can't take this anymore!'_ Ash though, he removed his hands from his waist and shoved them between his legs, he held his crouch and gave a good hard squeeze, Ash inwardly sighed as the action caused the pain and pressure in his bladder to decrease, _'ahhh that feels better,'_ he gave two more sqeezes, while ignoring the pain it brought from sqeezing his private parts, before regaining composer. Ash did this every time he felt he was losing control of his bladder; it went on for about ten minutes before something caught his attention.

"Hey guys do you think we could take a break here?" Ash looked up to see Iris pointing to a large grassy clearing, there were no trees just a pond and a huge waterfall crashing into it making a loud roaring sound.

Ash felt his bladder starting to pulse painfully again, he whimpered. The Cilan Iris and a miserable Ash made their way over to the clearing sat to rest their feet. Iris kicked off her shoes and went to wade in the water.

"Hey Ash the water's great come on in!" Iris called

Ash was already trying extremely hard to ignore the waterfall, now Iris was just making this worse, "Iris, no I'm fine," he said sitting down on the grass, it help with ignoring his bladder a little.

"Come on Ash," Iris said splashing some water in his direction, "the water feels nice, and waterfall's gorges,"

Ash winced as some of the water Iris was splashing around land in front of him with a splash, he bit his lip, he looked away and tried to focus on Iris. She was giggling and splashing around, she reached down and cupped some water in her hands, she made a funnel like shape and let is pour back into the lake. This action made Ash stand up, watching iris do that reminded him of peeing, his bladder sent him a strong signal, he had to get away from the water!

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, damn it I gotta pee!" Ash mumbled to himself, pacing back and forth made the pressure worse but sitting down near the waterfall was torture. Ash let out a groan as a strong pressure hit his bladder, then he felt it. He felt something warm and wet exit him, it felt _so_ good as it released the pressure in his bladder. Ash sighed, but then he realized what it was happening and he gasped. Ash was starting to wet his pants!

_'Oh, no,' _he thought, shoving his hands between his legs and sqeezing hard, but the trickle that wasbeing relesed didn't stop, he felt his face redden as he boxers started to become warmer, _'stop, stop, bladder stop peeing,' _Ash crossed his legs tightly and sqeezed his crouch hard, almost to the point of hurting his private parts, it took a second before the warm trickle finally stopped

_'Oh crap'_ he thought, his burning with embrassment, he looked around and much to his relief Cilan or Iris didn't notice. The raven haired trainer made sure they weren't looking before checking his boxers, he bit his lip, the spot on the front of his underwear had grown! He looked down his pants to see a wet spot, about the size of a pokeball, on his white underwear, Ash whimpered another intense pain, Ash looked around the area, no bush, tree or anything he could duck behind all that could be seen was grass. Ash moaned, _'I gotta pee!'_

Later the group was walking on the path again and Ash was starting to get desperate, his bladder was reaching a state where that any little jump or shock lead to urine seeping out of it. Already a surprise from a playful pair of Patrat had led to his bladder release a bit of urine causing his boxers to start to stick to his skin a little, Ash had to be careful.

Ash was taking baby steps to keep his legs pressed tighter together, _'Damn it!'_ Ash placed his hands between his legs and gave a squeezed, pressure was gone, he sighed. But the second after the urge to pee can back worse than ever, Ash moaned and squeezed between his legs again, but this time it made the urge worse! Ash closed his eyes as he felt something wet trickled from him, _'No, you can't pee your pants now!_' he gave a harder squeeze, he inwardly sighed as the trickled went down to few drops, _'Oh, I don't think I can hold it much longer…ugh_!' the pressure came intensely, Ash felt his bladder pulsing wildly, he opened his eyes and looked around, still nothing, he stopped to do a small potty dance. Ash knew he couldn't hold on much longer!

The next few minutes that passed was pure torture for Ash his bladder was now sending signals every second, and each time a little liquid would escape, now he could fell a small wet spot at the crouch of his pants.

"Cilan how much further?" Ash asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Cilan sighed, "Ash we have a mile to go,"

Ash bit his tongue, _'A mile…I think I could hold on for a little-_' another large pressure, _'okay I can't hold it for another mile I have to go NOW!'_

"Hey guys look," Iris said, Ash looked up to see what Iris was pointing at, "a Pokemon Center, we can stop there for the night-"

"A POKEMON CENTER?!" Ash cried, he raced past his friends toward the building

"Ash where are you-" that's all Ash could hear before Iris was out of earshot

The raven haired boy raced as fast as he could (and at the same time trying to keep the urine in his bladder) until he burst through the door of the Pokemon Center and toward the front desk, there was a line.

"No, not a line," Ash whined, he looked around for the bathrooms, but this Pokemon Center looked like it had just got renovated and he couldn't tell where they were, Ash groaned, "okay only three people in front of me, I can hold on-" he groaned loudly, the pressure was back and was hitting him full force, Ash shoved his hands between his legs and started to bob up in down, he knew he looked stupid but he sure didn't want to pee his pants.

"Come on, come on hurry up," Ash moaned

There was a sighing sound in front of him, "Do you mind being quiet?" Ash looked up only to see his rival, Trip standing in front of him. The dirty blond kid looked at his rival and made a face, "what the hell are you doing?"

Ash eyed Trip, the raven haired boy knew his position, his hands shoved between his legs, bobbing up and down with a desperate look on his face, looked stupid but he knew Trip could guess what his issue was, "I gotta pee," Ash answered quickly.

"You mean you _have_ to pee?" Trip said correcting Ash's grammar.

Ash frowned, "Whatever-ugh!" he felt another pressure, "now could you, ugh, just leave me, meh, alone?"

Trip smirked, "I could, but I don't know if I should, especially since I have a great view of the new fountain from here,"

Purple anime lines appeared on Ash's face, he turned to see a large fountain with water gushing out of it, Ash turned away from it and clenched his teeth the urge to pee was coursing painfully through him, "Real...mature, Trip," he said through clenched teeth, shooting daggers at his rival.

Trip shrugged, "Speak for yourself, you're the one having a break down cause you have to pee,"

Ash flinched at that word, he looked towards the front of the line the person in front was finished and the next person was talking to Nurse Joy, only two more people...including Trip. Ash groaned another pressure he could feel liquid starting to flow from him; he could feel the wet spot on his jeans grow warmer and wetter by the second. Ash blushed as he started to twist and squirm around, 'Come on hurry up!' he thought squeezing his crouch to stop the urine from flowing.

Trip smirked, "Geez, I can see why that girl you travel with calls you a little kid," the blond trainer watched as Ash's face grew redder

"Shut up Trip," Ash growled, "I have to pee, it's an emergency!" the pulsing was starting up again, Ash groaned and started to bob up and down a bit faster he closed his eyes, _'Come on bladder, hold it for just on for five more minutes!'_ the sound of the fountain was getting to him.

"What's the matter, Ash, you look like you could explode any second," Ash opened his eyes, Trip was glaring at him.

"You're just enjoying every second of this aren't you?" Ash said then whimpered the pressure in his bladder was starting to become excoriating!

Trip scoffed, "Enjoying it, I'm loving every second of this,"

Just then there was the sound of a bottle dropping, Ash turn to his left. A girl was there she had just spilled her bottle of lemonade and it was now all over the floor in a large puddle and it was dripping off the table in a steady stream, the girl cursed under her breath and went to go grab some napkins.

"Too bad that girl lost her lemonade right, Ash?" Trip snickered, "hope you don't pee your pants, that would be embarrassing…eh or it could be funny, for me that is,"

Ash moaned his bladder sent another signal, he squeezed his crouch, nothing but more pulsing, he felt pee starting to exit him again. Ash pressed his legs as close as he could together, and bit his lip, "Come on, come on hurry up!" he could feel the spot between his legs grown wet and warm, pee was starting to dampen his fingers, _'Damn it, hold it just for a few more minutes!'_ Ash had to muster up all the will power to keep himself from causing a large yellow puddle on the floor.

"Looks like I'm next," Trip gave an evil smirk before turning to Nurse Joy.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center can I help you," Nurse Joy asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'll like to get a room for the night," Trip answered

"Alright, we have many rooms open, which one will you prefer?" Nurse Joy asked

Trip put his finger to his chin, "Hmm…can you show me your selection please?"

"Sure thing," Nurse Joy said reaching for the catalog of rooms' available

Ash groaned, _'Damn it that stinkin' jerk! Making me wait when I have it-UGH!'_ Ash bit his tongue as the wave of pressure was pounding at his very full and very full and sensative bladder, Ash whimpered, _'I think I'm_ _gonna pee my pants if I wait any longer!_' Ash thought, he bit his lip as he squeezed at his crouch, this action wasn't helping anymore, Ash bobbed up and down, Ash felt his face heat up his bladder was starting to release urine again in steady drops, he tried to make it stop but it wasn't working, Ash whimpered his fingers now where stating to get drenched in pee, he could feel the wet spot between his legs grow bigger. "Trip hurry up," he moaned desperately.

Trip just glared at Ash, and then continued talking with Nurse Joy.

Ash bit his lip, he looked down at the floor his fingers where dripping of pee and a few drops where present on the floor, he could feel the drops of urine start to turn into a small trickle, _'Bladder please_ _just hold it for a few more minutes!'_ Ash thought using every cell in his body to reduce the trickle to drops. His bladder being on the edge of exploding started to pulse and send intense pressure, _'UGH! I_ _can't take this anymore!'_ Ash pushes Trip aside.

"Hey!" Trip said pushing Ash back

"Let me ask Nurse Joy, it'll only take five seconds!" Ash said desperately

Nurse Joy sweatdropped as the boys started to shove each other "Oh, I'm sorry but I can only help one person at a time-"

"Nurse Joy, where are the bathrooms?" Ash asked quickly, pushing Trip out of his way

"The bathrooms?" the nurse repeated, she scratched her head, "oh, um, this placed just got renovated yesterday I'm not too sure-"

"Nurse Joy please, this is an EMERGANCY!" Ash cried, he could feel drops of urine starting to return to a trickle his bladder was still pulsing.

"Alright I'll look," The Nurse Joy started rummaging through her things and started to look through the map of the Pokemon Center.

"Your such an immature brat," Trip muttered

Ash clenched his teeth squeezing his crouch, "Shut up, this is your fault anyway! UGH!"

Trip arched an eyebrow, "It's my fault you have to pee?" he put evasion the last word

Ash groaned, "Please, don't say that word," his bladder was starting to release urine in a steady trickle more drops of pee where starting to drip from his fingers

"PEE," Trip said smirking

Nurse Joy smiled "Oh, the bathrooms are down the hall to the right-"

"Thank you!" Ash cried and rushed off

"Wait!" Nurse Joy shouted, "the men's bathroom-"

"I'll take that room please," Trip said cutting her off

Down the hall Ash weaved his way past people, "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" each step pee seep from him and drops could be seen on the floor behind him, Ash's bladder was close to bursting by the time he got down to the bathrooms, but he stopped in his tracks as he say something that made his heart drop.

"Oh, no!"

On the door to the men's bathroom there was a sign that read the horrible words: "Still under construction"

"No, can't be happening now!" Ash whimpered, his bladder was starting to release the pee in a heavy trickle, Ash could feel the crouch of his pants grown wetter he looked down and a portion of the front of his jeans where starting to turn dark blue.

"What am I gonna do?!" he looked around, no potted plant anywhere he could use, he peeked back to the line to see Iris and Cilan standing in it, "Maybe I can hold it until Cilan gets a room-UGGGHHH!" the pressure became extremely painful, "okay I can't hold it that long" he looked down at the floor a small yellow puddle was starting to form, ash squeezed his legs together. He could feel his soaked underwear sticking to his skin and his wet fingers where slippery and the pee just won't stop flowing! The desperate trainer looked back to the bathroom doors, the girl's bathroom was opened Ash whimpered. Ash knew he had about ten seconds to make a choice before his bladder busted to either 1: Pee his pants and cause a giant puddle on the floor and totally embarrass himself or 2: go into the girl's bathroom and take a piss but at a risk of also embarrassing himself.

"Gotta make a choice!" Ash murmured frantically to himself, the steady stream starting to soak through the crouch of his pants, "ugh, damn it," Ash cried and raced into the girl's bathroom without thinking, luckily no one was in there, the Kanto trainer burst into the first stall. He quickly locked it and started to fumble with his belt, "Come on not now!" his belt wasn't unbuckling, it was too late though, as his bladder let the urine gush out, with no chances of stopping. Ash's face reddened as the urine started to form a large puddle below him, not wanting to make a mess Ash decided it be best to pee though his pants Ash did his best to position himself then squatted over the toilet. The gush of urine splashed on the toilet seat and dripped over the sides but soon the stream of pee went into the toilet bowel.

"AHHHHH...thank Mew" Ash sighed, as the pressure was finally leaving his body, but then his face heated up with embarrassment. The front of his jeans quickly became really warm a darker color as he continued to pee, Ash could feel that his boxers where completely soaked, and couldn't absorb any more liquid and neither could his pants, now most the urine was passing right through the soaked material and into the toilet. Ash bit his lip and blushed, as the pee quickly soaked the front and back of his jeans, when that part of his pants couldn't hold any more liquid, pee quickly started to trikle down his legs painting wet lines down the sides of his pants. The urine formed small puddles at his feet which wet his socks and his shoes. Ash face grew hot as the urine left him and he bit his lip just praying that no girl came in.

*PPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

Was the only sound that could be heard for a good three minutes, the sound somehow summoned more pee from Ash's bladder and he felt like he peed more then he probably needed too...but boy did it feel good, finally the urine slowly stopped at a trickle and the last few drops of yellow liquid splashed into the toilet bowel. Ash looked between his legs, the toilet bowel was filled with bright yellow piss, he groaned and held his crouch through his wet jeans, and his bladder was aching now as it slowly returned to its normal size.

"Ooohhh...I'm never drinking that much water again," Ash moaned as the pounding of his bladder continued to hurt him.

Ash's face was red as he looked down at his soiled pants; they were sticking to him and felt warm and heavy. But his soaked jeans where only a minor thing compared to the stall, there was a large, yellow puddle on the floor in front of him from his bladder nearly exploding and there where mini puddles at his feet and the stalled smelled of pee, this was humiliating. Ash flushed the toilet and looked down at himself, "Looks like I have to change," grumbled as he undid his belt. as quickly as he could the raven haired boy peeled his pee soaked jeans and boxers, before wiping his legs, backside and private parts the best he could with toilet paper. He went through his backpack and pulled out fresh pants, underwear and socks and put the wet ones in their place, knowing he could wash them later.

Ash sighed as he adjusted his belt, "I am never drinking that much water ever again" the raven haired boy just unlocked the stall door when he heard the door open.

"Eww, ugh it reeks of piss in here," Ash gulped that was Iris.

Ash froze but as he was just about to back away his foot slipped on some pee and he went flying forward.

Ash fell flat on his face "Ahh! Ow..."

"EEEEKKKKKK!" Iris screamed, "ASH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

Ash jumped up, "Iris I can explain! I was just-"

"UGH and you pissed all over the floor!" she cried looking into the open stall door, "UGH GETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!" Iris screeched and started beating Ash over the head with her fists.

Iris chased Ash toward the bathroom door, but then a group of girl's came in. Everyone froze.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" the girl's, including Iris, screamed

Sound of someone getting beat up could be heard from the girl's bathroom, it lasted for a good few minutes before Ash flying out covered with bruises.

"...Oh...okay I'm never ever...drink that much water again!" Ash groaned.

* * *

Poor Ash, I hope he sticks to that promise!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was fun to write ^w^! I may even write more fanfic's like that, hehehe torturing Ash was more fun than I thought it would be! Hehehehe!

Please Review if you liked it! (And if you are one of my Sick with No Cure readers Im almost done with the next chapter I just posted this to have fun and so you guys still know that I'm alive and stuff! ^w^)

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!

Bye: Toadettegirl2012


End file.
